Technical Field
The technical field relates to a catalyst composition for hydrogenating copolymer.
Related Art
In the industries, the conjugated diene monomers and the vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon monomers are subjected to a copolymerization to form styrenic block copolymers with unsaturated alkenyl double bonds in most cases. Due to the existence of a large amount of these unsaturated alkenyl double bonds, the styrenic block copolymers exhibits poor performances in terms of weather resistance, heat resistance and anti-oxidation. These conditions become severe for those copolymers, which are formed by copolymerizing the conjugated diene monomers and the vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon monomers. Therefore, those copolymers find limited application as outdoor materials.
For the copolymers formed by copolymerizing the conjugated diene monomers and the vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon monomers, the drawbacks of poor performances of weather resistance, heat resistance and anti-oxidation can be improved via a partially hydrogenation.
A lot of catalyst compositions have been used for hydrogenating unsaturated alkenyl double bonds of the aforementioned copolymer, however the hydrogenation conversion of the unsaturated alkenyl double bonds of the vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon block of the copolymer cannot be easily controlled during the hydrogenation employing the conventional catalyst compositions.
Accordingly, a novel catalyst and method, with high reactivity, for effectively controlling the hydrogenation conversion of the unsaturated alkenyl double bonds of the vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon block of the copolymer are called for.